


The Doctor Dreams

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode: The Day of the Doctor, Gen, Mood Whiplash, Post-Episode: The Day of the Doctor, beta what beta, it was all a dream, should not be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara asks the Doctor about his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Dreams

"But what do you dream about?"

"Last night I dreamed of Gallifrey again. I dreamed I got it right. I was able to save my people.

"The problem with that dream is, I always wake up.

"I also dreamed my previous self married a Zygon. She looked like Queen Elizabeth, but still, Zygon. I've never had any desire to kiss anything with suckers. Well, that one time doesn't count.

"I blame the pizza. Pepperoni with mushrooms. Ugh. That's the last time I let you choose the pizza toppings. From now on, I am eating normal pizza and having normal dreams!"

**Author's Note:**

> What the Doctor considers "normal pizza" is left as an exercise for the reader's imagination.


End file.
